locfandomcom-20200215-history
Môsôoriku
Description Môsôoriku is the area ruled over by the gods of Mina's Pantheon. It is protected by an Incarnate, Antilaw, and as such is safe from curses and smitings cast by other gods at it. After the Nightmare Invasion during the First Age, Môsôoriku became the most powerful place in the world, emerging practically unscathed, as it had had 0% casualties, far less than any other area. Major Cities The cities that have the most political, economic, and cultural impact on the whole of Môsôoriku. Illusia The Capital of Môsôoriku, Illusia lies in the center of its lands and is named after the Goddess herself. Description of Illusia This city is built around the Core Temple, using it as the focus for all of the building in the city. It it what many would call the religious center of Môsôoriku. The ones who officially rule in Illusia are the leaders of the Spellbound, however unbeknownst to those outside of Môsôoriku, the ones who actually rule are the leaders of the Secret Religion and they have power over the entirety of Môsôoriku. Places of Interest in Illusia *Core Temple Genbu This is the spot that Mina first arrived in the world at. It is located at the northernmost point of Môsôoriku. Description of Genbu Genbu is considered the economic center of Môsôoriku and has the largest number of actively working citizens within. Genbu is where the noble house of Dejew rules and has the most power. It is the area where the majority of items that are needed in everyday life or to do essential tasks are produced for the people of Môsôoriku. Places of Interest in Genbu Seiryuu This city is located at the easternmost point of Môsôoriku. Description of Seiryuu Seiryuu is considered the cultural center of Môsôoriku and it is where the majority of Mik Hael's creatures have gathered other than the Forbidden Isle. As such the Kewreuiwe house rules over Seiryuu and produces the greatest works of art in Môsôoriku from studios set up all over the city, oftentimes employing Boquabians who can't find work in the land of Boquabia. Places of Interest in Seiryuu *Bridge of crystal over to the Forbidden Isle Byakko This city is located at the westernmost point of Môsôoriku. Description of Byakko It is what many would call the learning center of Môsôoriku. Byakko is the closest point in Môsôoriku to the Free Cities, the Magocracy and the Old Empire. It has become the area of greatest trade but regularly produces more scholars and mages than any other type of worker. The noble house that rules in Byakko are the Heirhur and the Kwoiehur. Places of Interest in Byakko *University of Elements Suzaku This city is located at the southernmost point of Môsôoriku. Description of Suzaku It is what many would call the military center of Môsôoriku. Suzaku boasts the largest port in all of Môsôoriku as it is the city closest to Spectropolis, Eternus, and Alabastra by way of boat as well as Bluebell of the Free Cities and the Iron Kingdom. As it is where the main school of the Twin Flowers is located, it is also the area with the strongest warriors in all of Môsôoriku. As such, one can easily find mercenaries and warriors itching for a fight, all of whom wish to show off their prowess and be noticed by the Twin Flowers. Here is where the noble families of Haken, Jormun, and Lumin share the power, allowing the most mixing of cultures and it is also where rules are the laxest. Killing another person is not a crime, but fighting for no reason is. Most tourist guides will tell you not to go to Suzaku unless you are suicidal as everyone views everyone else as a rival, the only exceptions are those native-born within Suzaku are respected and many prefer not to fight them unless they are either confidant in their skills at combat, completely wasted, or just plain stupid. Places of Interest in Suzaku *Main site of the Twin Flowers schools *Battlesite from the End of the Nightmare Invasion nearby. Minor Cities *Inari, near Genbu General Culture Môsôoriku has a culture that feels very similar to feudal Japan, with the exception of the social classes. However, there are noble houses that trace their roots back to each of the heroes of Mina with the most prominent being Kagehana's. Each of the noble houses has at least one member each generation with an Insignia that helps to signifie that they are a noble house of Môsôoriku. Noble Houses *Haken (Kagehana) *Heirhur (Hiko and Jigoku) *Jormun (Nayotake no Hime) *Lumin (Hikaru) *Kwoiehur (Koriko and Fubuki) *Vamlo (Taro) *Dejew (Sora) *Hopti (Mizuna) *Dlrei (Koneko) *Kewreuiwe (Kira) Heroes *Kagehana the Twilight's Flower *Koriko and Fubuki *Kira *Taro *Nayotake no Hime *Sora *Mizuna *Koneko *Hiko and Jigoku *Hikaru Category:Country Category:Mina's Orders